Mi entrenamiento con House
by Brenkis
Summary: Que pasaba por la mente de Rachel mientras House la entrenaba. Capitulo 7x10 "Carrot or Stick"


Esta historia esta situada en el capitulo 10 de la 7ma temporada, donde House entrena a Rachel para que entre al prescolar, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, además esta muy melancolica la situacion y me parecio buena idea recordar momentos como este. Tengo que hacer la aclaracion, los comenterios de los personajes son tal y como salen en el capitulo, yo solo agregue los pensamientos de Rachel

Espero les agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi entrenamiento con House<strong>

Me rehusaba a comer una extraña papilla que mi mamá decía era mi almuerzo mientras ella degustaba una ensalada de frutas que tenia mucho mejor aspecto que mi "comida", de pronto escuche una voz familiar House acaba de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería saludando, decidí sorprenderlo saltando de la silla y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

H – **¿Que trae a la pequeña Cuddy por el hospital?** –Pregunto cuando me vio, no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo conmigo pero a mi si con él, es muy gracioso.

C –**Tiene cita con el pediatra para una v-a-c-u-n-a, Waldenwood pide comprobante de vacunación vayan junto a la solicitud, **– ¿Vacunas? –** cariño termina tu avena –**Pero sabe feo.

H –**Waldenwood ¿Acaso es un internado o un campo militar? **–Mamá había decidido inscribirme en esa escuela, House no estaba seguro de que yo pudiera entrara ese lugar y a decir verdad a mi no me gustaba la idea tampoco.

C –**Es nuestra primera opción como preescolar **–un sitio como ese no es para mi, era el momento de hacer algo para demostrarlo de manera que agarre mi cuchara al revés para seguir comiendo la horrible avena mientras ambos me observaban, me parece que House ayudara en mi plan.

H –**Bloques hechos de oro. Los niños no tienen que meter los dedos en su propia nariz… **-A eso es a lo que me refiero.

C –**Excelentes instalaciones y maestros, y son conocidos por su programa para niños talentosos. **–Se que mi mamá quiere lo mejor para mi, pero eso es demasiado.

H –¿**Estas segura que ese es el lugar indicado para ella? Suena un poco pedante. **–House piensa que yo no entiendo lo que sucede a mí alrededor y creo que mientras piense así definitivamente será de gran ayuda.

C –**He investigado, los visitamos, encaja perfectamente. **–Esta muy convencida, probé otra cosa gire mi plato para tirar la comida, ella solo me sonrió y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, House por el contrario hizo una cara muy divertida, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Por la noche mamá y yo estábamos en la cocina, me gustaba mucho observar como se movía de aquí para allá preparando todo para la cena, cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba a la puerta, mamá se giro sorprendida preguntando "¿Quién podrá ser?, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, era House.

C –**Llegas temprano, la comida no esta lista. **

H –**Oh, está bien. Rachel y yo jugaremos en su habitación. **

C –**¿De verdad?** La misma pregunta hice yo, ¿desde cuando le gusta jugar conmigo?

H –**Tengo hambre. Ve a cocinar.**

Fue todo lo que House dijo luego me tomo de la mano fuimos a mi habitación y cerro la puerta yo me senté en el suelo para jugar con mis bloques, escuche que habría la ventana y con su palo de juguete metió una enorme bolsa.

H –¡**Rachel, Rachel! **–Me llamo y me mostro lo que tenia en sus manos –**Es un juguete nuevo. **–No le preste mucha atención –**¿A que niño no le gustan los juguetes nuevos? –**Pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado –**A uno tonto. Muy bien, mira los lindos colores. Ahora, ¿Qué color es este? **–No sabia que tramaba, yo quería jugar con mis bloques pero recordé que tena un plan así que le mostré un color equivocado.

R –** Naranja **-Aunque yo sabia que el color que me mostraba era amarillo.

H –**Si, ese es naranja, ¿Qué color es este? **No le hice caso y seguí construyendo mi torre.

H –**Bien, los bloques se van. Adiós bloques. **–Dijo mientras apartaba mis juguetes, lo mire con enojo–**La próxima vez refuerza los diques. Malas tropas de ingenieros del ejército, ¡Malas! ¿Qué es esto? Anillos, mira los anillos. **–yo no quería jugar con los anillos, pero el insistía, tenia que hacérselo saber y me metí una pieza a la boca. –**Ahora el objetivo del juego es… No matarte. –**Es muy divertido engañar a House, pero aun no sabia que es lo que escondía ¿Por qué me daba juguetes nuevos?

Al día siguiente veia la televisión mientras Marina me cuidaba, alguien toco la puerta, de nuevo House vino a la casa y pregunto ¿por mi?, no escuche muy bien lo que le dijo a mi niñera pero al parecer daríamos un paseo juntos, cada vez hace cosas mas raras, Marina me puso un suéter y me fui con House. Llegamos al hospital donde trabaja mi mamá y entramos a una habitación que tenía muchos juguetes el suelo, me dijo que me sentara y el se recostó a mi lado, acerco un juguete que tenia forma divertida dijo que se llamaba "Alimenta al mono" y nos pusimos a jugar.

Después de un rato entro Wilson y nos miro con cara de sorpresa.

H** –Preparada, listo. ¡Alimenta al mono! **–Llevábamos mucho tiempo con ese juego ya había aprendido como se jugaba, además House me daba dulces cada vez que lo hacia bien.

W –**Bueno, esto no es para nada extraño. **En eso tenia razón, House se esta portando muy raro conmigo.

H –**Ella tiene la motricidad fina de Hulk con guantes de cocina. ****¿Una golosina? ¿Quieres una golosina? Alimenta al mono. –**Me ofreció más dulces y me dijo que siguiera jugando –** Cuddy la acuesta en la cama a las 7:30, vaya manera de perder el tiempo para el entrenamiento. La cita de juego es el viernes.** –Así que de eso se trataba todo, me estaba entrenando para la escuela, de manera que House también quiere que entre a ese lugar, esto arruina mis planes, supongo que si ambos quieren lo mismo eso tendré que hacer.

W –**¿Qué es eso? **

H –**Un aparato para entrenar perros. Ayuda al refuerzo positivo inmediato, marca unos segundos preciosos entre comportamiento deseable y trato deliberado. **–No entendía lo que House y Wilson discutían creo que estaban hablando de el juguete raro que House estaba utilizando conmigo.

W –** House, ella no es un perro… realmente parece estar funcionando. ¿Cuddy sabe que Rachel está aquí y que las estas convirtiendo en un schnauzer? **-Creo que hablaban de un perrito.

H –**Le dije a Marina que Rachel y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de arte secreto para mami. Lo cual significa que algunos pacientes están a punto de ser parte del proyecto de arte. **–¿Un proyecto de arte? Definitivamente no entiendo de qué habla, creí que hablaba de un perro.

W –** Los sacrificios que hacemos por la educación de nuestros hijos.**

H –**¿Quién es una buena niña? ¿Quién es una buena niña? **–House acarició mi cabeza parecía realmente contento conmigo, creo que tendré que poner todo mi esfuerzo en la prueba, tal vez no sea tan malo.

Finalmente llego el día de la prueba, mi mamá me llevo puntualmente a la escuela me dijo que pusiera mucha atención, me deseo suerte y se despidió de mi con un beso después una maestra me dirigió a donde estaban los demás niños, nos mostraron todos los juguetes y nos pidieron que jugáramos con ellos, esto iba a ser muy fácil además ya conocía todos los juguetes por que eran los mismos que House uso para jugar conmigo, recordé todo lo que me enseño y lo hice muy bien.

Más tarde me dijeron que mis papás ya habían llegado por mí y salí corriendo para ir con ellos. Mamá me esperaba muy contenta y me tomo de las manos.

C –**Hola, cariño. ¿Te divertiste?** –Le dije que si con mi cabeza.

M –** Rachel lo paso muy bien, juega con todo, ella es una niña muy inteligente. **-Eso puso muy feliz a mi mami. -**Siento preguntar esto, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas con padres entrenando niños. Rachel se familiarizó con todos los juguetes inusualmente rápido y ella incluso sabía que el juego se llamaba "Alimenta al mono".** –Oh oh, parece que se dieron cuenta.

C –**Uh, bueno, a pesar de lo ansiosa que estoy de tenerla aquí, se lo prometo, yo nunca haría eso. Oye Rachel, ¿Alguna vez jugaste "Alimenta al mono" antes? **–Mamá de verdad quiere que yo este aquí y House se esforzó mucho para enseñarme todos los juegos, entonces parece que a quien tengo que engañar es a otra persona.

R –**No, mami. **–Respondí poniendo mi cara más tierna y tanto mi mamá como House mostraron una sonrisa.

Cuando se hizo de noche ya en casa mamá jugaba conmigo, tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

C –**Espera un minuto, ¿Qué es esto? **–Me enseño una figura y rápido supe lo que era, a mamá le gusta jugar conmigo.

R –**Un perrito. **–Era una pregunta sencilla.

C –**¿Y como dice? **

R -** Wauu **–Me gustaba imitar el ruido que hacían los perritos. Tal vez le pida a mamá que me compre uno.

C –**Correcto**

En ese momento entro House a la habitación. Y mamá hablo con él.

C –**Waldenwood llamó, ellos aman a Rachel pero no tienen suficiente espacio. Algo acerca de más hermanos que lo común. Deberíamos postular el próximo año. **–Mientras ella hablaba House se cerco a nostras y se sentó a su lado. Justo enfrente de mí.

H –**Es una niña lista. Estará bien. **–Me gusto mucho que dijera eso, mis dos papás están orgullosos de mí.

C –**De veras piensas eso. **–Parece que a mami también le gusto que el dijera que yo era muy lista.

H –**Si. –**Me levante y me acerque a House con mucho cuidado me recosté encima de él para abrazarlo. Creo que a él le sorprendió mucho que hiciera eso porque levanto sus manos y volteo a ver a mi mamá ambos se miraron ella le mostro una linda sonrisa y finalmente House puso una mano en mi espalda para corresponder mi abrazo. Al menos este día termino bien.


End file.
